


First Time, Every Time

by Spikedluv



Category: Troubleshooter Inc. - Suzanne Brockmann
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin contemplates first times and Jules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time, Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Small Fandoms Flashfic Challenge #1: Virgin.
> 
> Written: April 27, 2008

Robin wondered what his first time would have been like, if it had been Jules making love to him rather than Adam fucking him, if he’d been sober enough to remember it. It would probably have been just like this, even though they’d already been together for years and it was far from their first.

Jules’ hand sliding over him so gently, lips brushing his, tongues twining. Opening him up with such care, slowly pressing into him. Kissing him, whispering _I love you_ into his ear. Holding him after, cradling him tenderly.

Treating him as if he were something precious.

The End


End file.
